When Worlds Collide Preveiw
by Percy James Kane
Summary: This is just an exert the full story is uploaded in the Percy Jackson-Kane Chronicles section. Young Skylar Black has been going through three worlds for years, but now the world is in danger when her three worlds collide. Will she be able to lead an army of wizards, magicians, and demigods to defeat Voldemort, Apophis, and Gaea, who have joined forces, or is she fated to die?


Chapter 1.

My name is Skylar Black, but everyone calls me Skye. Which is kinda weird, considering my dad's Poseidon, but its fine with me.

Almost everyone thinks I'm a normal demigod, but I'm far from it. Why, you ask. Because I'm a wizard. And a magician. Before you ask, yes, there is a difference between a wizard and a magician, but that's not important at the moment.

Since I was ten years old, I'd been through a lot. For one, I found out I'm a demigod and my dad's Poseidon. Then, my mother died and I was sent to live with my cruel Aunt Bellatrix. After that, I ran away, back to America where I was born. While I was there, I discovered I'm an Egyptian magician. Blood of the pharaohs, actually. That all took two years.

The bad part was, when I was thirteen my brother, Percy, defeated Kronos. Okay, that's not the bad part. The bad part is Kronos cursed me never to age, so I'd be thirteen the rest of my life. It may not seem that bad, but it was. I couldn't age like all of my friends. I was doomed to be a kid forever.

Despite the curse, I managed to balance my three worlds together pretty easily. That was, until the day they all collided. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

I was at Camp Half-blood for the summer. I woke up one day and Percy was gone. Missing. MIA. The strange part was, so were Annabeth and Grover. I figured that could not be good, so I consulted Chiron.

Chiron told me I should go after them, so I packed up my bags and left camp. I figured they couldn't have gone far. They probably just went into the city or something.

Sure enough, when I got to New York city, I found them almost right away. The bad part was, they were with a few unexpected guest.

I recognized the guest immediately. It was Carter, Sadie, and Walt.

I saw them look straight at me. I had to act fast, so I did the only logical thing I could think of and took off at a dead run.

Okay, so it wasn't that logical, but I panicked. I mean, how would I be able to explain it all to them?

*** Line Break***

After running for what seemed like forever, I ducked into a dark alley to catch my breath. I wasn't sure if I had been followed, but it didn't hurt to stay on the safe side. At least I thought I was playing it safe. The only thing was, a hydra was standing there, right in the middle of the alley.

The hydra swerved at me and I narrowly avoided it eating me in one bite.

"Amax!" I screamed, sending the hieroglyph for fire barreling straight toward it.

The hydra burned into ashes really quickly, but the spell had taken a lot out of me and I blacked out.

*** Line Break***

When I woke up, I was in the Brooklyn House infirmary and Carter and Sadie were sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Anything you want to explain?" Sadie asked me.

"Want?" I said. "Not particularly,"

"Okay, let me rephrase that," Sadie said. "Is there anything you're going to explain?"

"I probably should," I said.

"Okay, then go ahead," Carter said.

"First, one question," I said. "Do you happen to know what happened to those three kids at the border between Brooklyn and Manhattan?"

"Yeah," Sadie said.

"Bast is interrogating them in the library," Carter said.

"She's interrogating my brother!" I half screamed, sitting up a little too quickly, making me feel nauseous.

"Your brother?" Sadie questioned.

"Yes, my brother," I said.

"I didn't even know you had a brother," Carter said.

"Yeah, I do," I said. "You know the boy with black hair and green eyes?"

Carter and Sadie both nodded.

"Well, he's my brother, Percy," I told them.

"So he's a magician too?" Carter asked.

"Not exactly," I said.

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked.

"Well, Percy and I, we're demigods,"


End file.
